Wolf
The Wolf is the 1st of the "Tails" that players can play in the game. Wolf is a skilled swordman who trained rigorously in order to prove himself. The Wolf has two "Routes" he can take. ::: - Paladin : The guardian of justice. He has received the highest praise of courage and strength in order to lead others against the approaching evil. His main functionality is to tank and buff teammates/ debuff enemies . He can also resurrect fallen teammates when high in levels. :::: - Blade Master : The vagabond of shadow. While peace-loving and a loner, if provoked then the wrath of the night is shown. This class excels in dealing out damage in short amount of time. He later learns buffs that greatly increase his prowess in battles for limited durations. Basic Skills Normal Attack Combo1 - Add second chain attack to wolf normal attack. Combo2 - Add third chain attack to wolf normal attack. Combo3 - Add fourth chain attack to wolf normal attack. * Wolf's attack is very hard to aim but you can't live without it. Air Slasher Air Slasher1 - Charge and unleash a powerful attack, damaging all enemy in straight front line. (2 sec charge) Air Slasher2 - Charge and unleash a powerful attack, damaging all enemy in straight front line. (4 sec charge) Air Slasher3 - Charge and unleash a powerful attack, damaging all enemy in straight front line. (6 sec charge) Preserverance Preserverance1 - Increase all positive buff duration time that have effect on wolf by 30% Preserverance2 - Increase all positive buff duration time that have effect on wolf by 50% Double Art Double Art1 - All skills used by wolf may have no cooldown. (10%) Double Art2 - All skills used by wolf may have no cooldown. (20%) Double Art3 - All skills used by wolf may have no cooldown. (30%) Double Art4 - All skills used by wolf may have no cooldown. (40%) Stat Plus Stat Plus1 - Increase all stat by 2. Stat Plus2 - Increase all stat by 2. Stat Plus3 - Increase all stat by 2. Stat Plus4 - Increase all stat by 2. Executioner Not yet implemented. Route A *number indicated how much skill point you need to spend in paladin skill tree before you can spend point on that skill. Brave Spirit Brave Spirit1 - Give all allies and himself "Valor1" for a short duration. (+4% dmg, 3%spd, 4mp) Brave Spirit2 - Give all allies and himself "Valor2" for a short duration. (+6% dmg, 4%spd, 6mp) Brave Spirit3 - Give all allies and himself "Valor3" for a short duration. (+8% dmg, 5%spd, 8mp) Brave Spirit4 - Give all allies and himself "Valor4" for a short duration. (+10% dmg, 6%spd, 10mp) Crusader Crusader1 - Attack with divine power, giving back its attacker life force. (+25 dmg, 6mp, 10sp) Crusader2 - Attack with divine power, giving back its attacker life force. (+35 dmg, 8mp, 12sp) Crusader3 - Attack with divine power, giving back its attacker life force. (+45 dmg, 10mp, 14sp) Crusader4 - Attack with divine power, giving back its attacker life force. (+55 dmg, 12mp, 16sp) * Using this skill doesn't reduce your sp but you must have enough sp to use it. * Crusader1 give you little hp but Crusader4 give you hp equal to the damage deal. Power Break Power Break1 - Strike enemies with sword, reducing their attack power. (-20 atk, -10sp) Power Break2 - Strike enemies with sword, reducing their attack power. (-40 atk, -14sp) Armor Break Armor Break1 - Jump to attack enemies, reducing their armor. (-20 def, -10sp) Armor Break1 - Jump to attack enemies, reducing their armor. (not sure about this, must have someone to check in-game data but don't use the data from bigbug board ,cause it's different now.) * This skill can remove armor buff such as Bubble Shield and Ice Shield. Wapon Plus Wapon Plus1 - Increase stat gain from wapon (15%) Wapon Plus2 - Increase stat gain from wapon (30%) Wapon Plus3 - Increase stat gain from wapon (45%) Wapon Plus4 - Increase stat gain from wapon (60%) Armor Plus Armor Plus1 - Increase stat gain from armor(15%) Armor Plus2 - Increase stat gain from armor (30%) Armor Plus3 - Increase stat gain from armor (45%) Armor Plus4 - Increase stat gain from armor (60%) No KO Second Wind Holy Cross Grand Cross Mass Resurrection Route B *number indicated how much skill point you need to spend in blade master skill tree before you can spend point on that skill. Blade Fang Feral Instinct Provoke Art Cancel Counter Impulse Feral Strike Blade Song Last Blade Dark Edge Lunar Eclipse Final Eclipse Support Skill Obsidian Fang Category:Classes